Mr. Monk and the Dog
Mr. Monk and the Dog is the eleventh episode of the eighth season of Monk. Plot A woman, Amanda Castle wakes up in bed and bids an affectionate good morning to a dog - an Australian Shepherd - belonging to her boyfriend, Steve DeWitt, who is sleeping beside her. But as she pads around his kitchen (apparently for the first time) to make breakfast, she opens a drawer and finds evidence that Steve is married - to someone else. There are wedding photos and a ring in a plastic bag. Amanda confronts Steve, who admits to having a wife, but swears that his marriage is over in all but name. Amanda calls his bluff, saying that he shouldn't care, then, if she tosses his mementos into the garbage disposal. Steve panics and yanks her away from the kitchen sink, causing her to hit her head on a counter-top. Sensing something wrong, Amanda dials 911 on her cell phone, but collapses before she can speak into the phone. Steve picks up the phone and seems about to speak, but says nothing, as the 911 operator asks who is calling, and Amanda's vision gradually faces as she bleeds to death. On another day, Adrian Monk has been invited to Natalie's family reunion picnic. There he finds himself lonely and feeling depressed after watching how close Natalie and her family is. Afterwards, Monk returns to his house, sad and dejected. The next day, Captain Stottlemeyer calls Monk in to investigate Amanda's disappearance. As they arrive, Monk tells Natalie that she should consider herself lucky she has family. They meet with Samantha Austin, Amanda's agent, who tells them that Amanda has been missing since the last weekend. She's sure that Amanda wouldn't have left without her medication or her dog Shelby. Monk sees the dog and panics briefly, and then examines the house. He notices that someone left an eyeglass case, odd because Amanda doesn't wear glasses. Samantha doesn't know if Amanda was dating anyone, but admits that Amanda was a private person. Monk notices a new painting, in which the subject is wearing glasses and naked. As he looks around, Shelby follows him and licks his hand. Monk freaks out and asks Natalie for a wipe. Natalie points out that Shelby likes him but Monk tells the dog to go away. An animal control officer comes by to get Shelby and Natalie suggests that Monk adopt the dog until they find Amanda. Monk is reluctant to do so until he learns that Shelby will be killed in a month if no one claims her. Monk takes Shelby around and shows her the one spot that she can stay in. He soon discovers that dogs shed and scratch. When he discovers Shelby drinking out of the toilet, he runs in terror. Stottlemeyer and Disher organize the locals to search for Amanda, and Monk and Natalie come along to assist. Monk admits he couldn't leave Shelby alone in his apartment. He's forced to admit that there are moments with Shelby that aren't totally unbearable. Shelby pulls Monk over to DeWitt, who is posing as one of the search party members, who says that Shelby probably smells his dog on him. The search party goes through the field looking for graves and DeWitt finds Amanda's wallet. There's a note in it saying that she's meeting with her ex-husband. Monk examines the wallet and notes that DeWitt has glasses. He addresses the volunteers and asks for the guilty party to step forward. He asks the guilty party to raise their hand but no one does. However, Monk insists that DeWitt is guilty. He points out the wallet has no rust on it, meaning DeWitt must have planted it. He also didn't look around like everyone else did when Monk accused one of them of killing Amanda. Back at the station, Monk worries about the time and wants to make sure he's back at his apartment to be with Shelby. He keeps praising Shelby and Natalie gives him a sha-poopie. Monk notes that he's trained the dog to hold it in, but Disher and Natalie warn that eventually Shelby is going to have to go. Stottlemeyer tells them that while DeWitt signed in using a phony name, he has confirmed his real identity. He's an industrial engineer and his wife owns a $2 million brownstone. DeWitt frequently goes to art galleries and it's possible he was Amanda's patron. Disher gets an idea and tries to eliminate everywhere that Amanda could not be buried. The police records arrive and confirm that Amanda made a 911 call, but they can only trace it to within ten blocks of DeWitt's townhouse. Monk is eager to leave and take care of Shelby, and Stottlemeyer wonders if his friend has a girlfriend. Monk arrives home, dons protective gloves, and gives Shelby some ice cream for dessert. Later, he walks Shelby and tries to get her to fetch a ball. He finally realizes it would work better if he takes the ball out of the bag. Meanwhile, a father takes his two sons hiking in the hills. The boys find a rug… and Amanda's corpse inside. Monk is vacuuming Shelby when he gets word that Amanda is dead. He tries to explain to Shelby that Amanda has gone to a farm and is happy chasing rabbits, and sympathizes with Shelby over her loss. Monk tells Shelby that he knows how she feels, as his wife Trudy, died years ago. Monk and Natalie talk to DeWitt, who claims he never met Amanda and he volunteered to help in the search out of civic duty. Monk notices that the floor in the kitchen has been recently cleaned and Natalie observes that he has a lot of paintings. As DeWitt ushers them out, Monk notes that he has a new rug. DeWitt's wife comes in with their dog, an Australian Shepherd of a breed that's born tailless. She says that she was in London the previous week during a three-month trip when DeWitt bought the new rug. Monk arrives home where Natalie's niece is taking care of Shelby. He notices that Shelby hasn't eaten and then takes her out walking. As they cross the street, Monk sees someone trying to run him down with his car. As he jumps out of the way, he realizes that the car isn't heading for him, it's trying to run Shelby down. Monk saves her just in time. He tells Stottlemeyer about the incident and insists it wasn't a coincidence, but he can't positively identify DeWitt. Monk is worried because Shelby is acting strangely. Monk goes home with Shelby and calls a veterinarian to describe the dog's symptoms. The veterinarian explains that Shelby is in labor. Here's What Happened Monk calls in Natalie and covers the apartment in newspapers. Natalie insists that he opened his heart and he shouldn't close it now, but he tries to get Shelby to stop. Natalie tells him that giving birth is a wonderful thing and that his own mother did it twice, but Monk disagrees. Though, after the pups are born, Monk notes that they are, in fact, wonderful. Monk is also intrigued, because he notices that the puppies don't have tails. They call over Stottlemeyer and Disher, and Monk explains that DeWitt had an affair with Amanda while his wife was gone. Their dogs also hooked up. When DeWitt participated in the search, he noticed that Shelby was pregnant and realized it would prove that he had met Amanda. That's why he tried to run Shelby over with his car. Shelby finally finishes giving birth and Stottlemeyer and Disher put out an APB on DeWitt. After everyone leaves, DeWitt breaks into the apartment. Monk is sleeping on the couch and tells him that he's too late and Shelby has already had the litter. He asks DeWitt if he plans to kill Shelby, the puppies, and Monk. Monk believes that DeWitt is no killer and that Amanda's death was an accident. He tells DeWitt not to make it worse by adding murder to manslaughter and obstruction. Monk takes the knife and both men admit the puppies are beautiful. Later, Natalie gives away one of the puppies to her niece but Monk realizes he can't split them up. Natalie knows he's thinking about his own family but Monk insists that they can't be split up. Natalie's sister offers to take the whole family, including Shelby. Monk agrees and insists on visiting every day. He tells Shelby that she'll never be alone again and Shelby puts a paw on his knee. Monk takes off his glove and cautiously touches Shelby for the first time. Background Information and Notes The "Sha-poopie" was actually invented by Tony Shalhoub's brother. Goofs In "Mr. Monk and the Birds and the Bees" Natalie mentions she doesn't have a sister when Julie's "boyfriend" says the aunt hired him to break her and her real boyfriend up. Here she has a sister and a niece. Moreover they were not mentioned in "Mr. Monk Goes to a Wedding" unless it was off-camera. However, given the size of Natalie's family, it his entirely possible that her "niece" is the daughter of a cousin and not a sister. This would make Anne Marie a "cousin once-removed" to Natalie. Quotes Anne Marie: Are you my uncle? Monk: No, no. I'm your Aunt Natalie's boss. Anne Marie: Really? Do you know her other boss? The crazy one? Monk: ...Yes. I've met him... once or twice. 8.11 Category:Season 8